This invention relates to socket-type electrical connectors for establishing electrical connections between conductors therein and respective inserted members, such as connector pins or the like on a plug-in electrical connector, circuits on a printed circuit board, or the like, and more particularly relates to a socket-type electrical connector easily adaptable for use with connector pins of various sizes and spacing and to a strain relief mechanism for retention of electrical cables of various sizes.
Plug and socket-type electrical connectors are known in the prior art for establishing electrical connections between respective conductors in two electrical cables, printed circuit boards, or the like. Such prior art connectors usually include a housing into which the electrical cable enters by way of a strain relief mechanism. In the housing the conductor or conductors of the cable or printed circuit board are electrically coupled to respective contacts in a female socket-type connector or to respective connector pins in a male plug-type connector, the position locations and size parameters of the socket connector contacts corresponding to those of the plug connector pin. The size of the contacts and connector pins used depends on the power of signals transmitted therethrough, whereby larger contacts and pins are required for high power signals than for low power signals.
Among the disadvantages with the prior art socket-type connectors are their limitation to accommodate only one connector pin size within certain tolerances and limited capacity for effective strain relief retention of an electrical cable of only a single size, also within relatively narrow tolerances. Therefore, the prior art connectors are limited to relatively specific uses and large inventories are required to provide on hand capability for several uses, particularly depending on plug and cable sizes and electrical power levels. Another disadvantage with such electrical connectors are the mechanical stress created at the tail or attaching end of the contact where it is attached to a printed circuit board, connector or the like, which stress may contribute to solder creep or the like and the eventual failure of the contact connection, especially when the contact is deformed beyond its prescribed limit; and in many prior art connectors the connections between inserted connector pins and respective contacts are only point or line connections which often may be an impediment to efficient current flow.